


Desires

by yeaka



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prudence steals a dance during the celebration.
Relationships: Rose/Prudence
Kudos: 3





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Red Riding Hood or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Prudence will never understand why Henry and Peter and so many other boys paw for Valerie’s attention when Rose is clearly the prettiest girl in the village. She’s an absolute vision, at her best when she’s dancing in the starlight, weaving around a sea of heated bodies to the pounding beat of the minstrels. Prudence is all too happy to join her, pulling up close before any others can even think of stealing Rose away. Rose already had her chance with Peter, Prudence with Valerie, but those two always only had eyes for each other, and that’s just fine with Prudence. She doesn’t want either of them anyway. Henry’s cute enough. But in these small moments, where everyone’s too busy celebrating to care who dances with who, Prudence can follow what she really wants: _Rose_.

She slips her hand into Rose’s open palm and steps up so close that one leg slots between Rose’s soft thighs—Rose lets out a little gasp and loops one arm around Prudence’s waist, jerking her even closer. They flatten together, Prudence’s lungs crushed under the strain of her corset and Rose’s plump breasts pressed against her own. It sucks the air right out of her, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She threads one hand through Rose’s dark hair, having always wanted to play with it, and strokes it while Rose guides them in a circle. 

Rose knows all the steps. Prudence follows obediently, eagerly, knowing them too but too turned on to think about them. The music transports her somewhere else—somewhere where it’s just the two of them, dancing circles in the snow. They move fluidly through one move after the other—joining hands, arching forward, turning back, and then Rose turns and slides down Prudence’s whole body, her hair catching along Prudence’s dress. Prudence returns the favour, sure to grind against every bit of Rose that she can reach. Then they’re facing one another again, looking each other dead in the eye. Prudence doesn’t care who either of them will end up marrying. In this moment, the two of them are all that matters. 

They swirl around one another again, and Prudence gets so drunk on the raw sensuality of the movement that she just gives in. She dares to lean forward, brushing her lips over Rose’s—they’re so _soft_ , warm and wet. Rose doesn’t push her away. But Rose laughs, grinning coyly. Prudence doesn’t know what that means, but she doesn’t push her luck. There’s a winning smirk in Rose’s eyes that still turns Prudence on.

They keep dancing as long as they can, the fire both inside and out.


End file.
